RSJ!
by Kaira Sasaki
Summary: Apa yang kalian pikirkan jika mendengar kata RSJ? RnR please...


**RSJ**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**Bashing chara, gaje, OOC, dkk**

Catatan:

' _Italic '_ pikiran author

...Enjoy...

Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika mendengar kata RSJ?

Hmm... pasien-pasien yang berkeliaran dengan dandanan dan tingkah aneh? Terasa ganjil karena jiwa mereka memang sedang sakit...

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Awet Muda (tentu saja milik Tsunade, siapa lagi?) yang sangat mewah dengan bangunan bergaya eropa ini sangat terkenal seantero negara Api. Hanya orang-orang dari golongan elit yang dapat dirawat disini ( Readers: rumah sakit jiwa kan? Ckckck).

Yuk kita intip pasien- pasiennya...

( Readers : he? Seragamnya norak ihh! Warna pink dengan polkadot merah ! Oh nooo...)

Byuuuurr... Disiram air mendidih Tsunade ' Jangan banyak omong!'

Inilah pasien-pasiennya :

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Penyebab : a) Frustasi karena nggak bisa nyeret Sasuke pulang

b) Ditinggal mati Jiraiya

c) Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan gadis berambut pink berjidat lebar bermata hijau berkulit putih (readers : Halah... Bilang Sakura aja kenapa sih?).

Kebiasaan : Jongkok depan WC sambil ngorek upil. Melototin kedalam WC karena krosetnya mirip Jiraiya, baunya mirip Sakura, dan sikat pembersihnya mirip Sasuke.

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Penyebab : Ditolak mentah- mentah Sasuke.

Kebiasaan : Bawa ayam kemana-mana, dan mendeklarasikan diri bahwa Ia telah bertunangan dengan ayam itu.

' _Poor Sakura!'_

Nama : Hyuuga Hinata

Penyebab : a) Tidak dianggap oleh Naruto

'_Nggak enak banget deh dicuekin...'_

(Readers: Diem loe!)

b) Tingkat ke'malu'annya mencapai stadium 4 seiring dengan bertambah tuanya umur hingga membuatnya stress.

Kebiasaan : Ketawa ketiwi sambil mengucapkan "berhasil- berhasil, hore hore!"

' _Kayak Dora, eh nggak ding! Kayak monyetnya yang namanya Boots! Khekhekhe...'_

Nama : Sai

Penyebab : a) Keputihan kulit kronis

b) Terlalu jujur ( Readers: Ternyata telalu jujur bisa bikin gila ya?)

' _Iyalah... orang jujurnya dengan ngatain Sakura jelek! Gimana nggak bikin gila, kalo setelahnya langsung ditonjok Sakura yang bisa bikin gegar otak!'_

c) Kebanyakan senyum ( Readers: haa?)

Kebiasaan : Mamerin udel kesana kesini, muterin pohon, guling-giling di lapangan yang banyak rumputnya, pakai selendang sambil nari dan nyanyi lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.

Nama : Hatake Kakashi

Penyebab : Kematian Jiraiya yang mengakibatkan tak ada lagi novel Icha-Icha Paradise yang baru.

Kebiasaan : Ngintipin cewek mandi di kamar mandi cowok.

Nama : Uchiha Itachi

Penyebab : a) Perasaan bersalah karena membantai klan

b) Merindukan Sasuke dan ingin memeluknya

c) Punya partner hiu

Kebiasaan : Lari- lari ngejar Sasuke pake boxer kuning gambar spongebob dan kaos tanpa lengan warna pink motif hati sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

(Readers : kok nggak pake seragam?)

' _Entahlah... Mana kutau!'_

Ex:

Itachi pake properti yang telah author sebutkan lari ngejar Sasuke, " Sasuuukeeee! Kemarilah sayaaang... Kakakmu yang kegantengannya melebihi Brad Pitt ini ingin memelukmu otouto. Padahal kakak rela bolos syuting hanya demi kamuuuu... Sasuchankuuu! Oh... Sasuuuu!"

Sasuke cuma bisa kabur.

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Penyebab : a) Kenyataan tentang kakaknya yang diceritakan oleh Tobi alias Uchiha Madara

b) Penyakit gantengnya yang semakin parah

c) Kebrutalan fans girls-nya yang semakin menjadi-jadi

d) Dipaksa kawin eh pulang sama Naruto

e) Dikejar-kejar orang gila yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai Itachi

_ ' Sasuke bego! Itu emang Itachi! Dudul...'_

Kebiasaan : Menganggap dirinya Astronom yang sedang berada di planet asing dan menganggap seluruh penghuni rumah sakit sebagai alien. Tentu saja dengan memakai baju astronom, Uchiha kan kaya!

Ex:

Suatu hari (halah... ribet) Sasuke sedang jongkok depan kantor Tsunade, tiba-tiba Tsunade nongol. Otomatis Sasuke terkejut dan teriak, "Huuuwwwwaaaa... Alien berdada besaaarrrr!" Urat jengkel Tsunade berkedut.

Sasuke kabur dari tempat itu dan ketemu Itachi, " Alien noraak banciiiiii..." Itachi ngejar Sasuke, " Sasuchankuuuuuu!"

Sasuke ketemu Naruto, " Duren berjalaaan!"

Ketemu Sai, " Mayat alien iduuuuupppp!"

Ketemu Kakuzu, "Alien bangkotan jeleeeekkk! Enyahlaaahh..."

Ketemu Gaara, " ?"

Ketemu Neji, " Alien butaaaaa jejadiaaannnn!"

Ketemu Orochimaru, "... Huweeeekkk" Sasuke muntah

dst

Nama : Sabaku no Gaara

Penyebab : a) Dipisahkan dengan Ichibi

b) Tatto 'Ai' di jidat yang nggak ilang-ilang

c) Maskara kesayangannya ilang waktu tour ke Ragunan

d) Punya kakak sejelek Kankurou

Kebiasaan : Makan jengkol setiap hari! Baunya? Oh no...

Gayanya serampangan. Coba anda bayangkan seorang Sabaku no Gaara berjalan dengan malas , sebelah tangannya masuk celana untuk garuk –garuk pantat, sebelahnya lagi untuk ngupil, rambut dijepit pake jepitan jemuran, nggak pake maskara, panuan, seragamnya kucel dengan 3 kancing terbuka dan merosot pada pundak kiri. Coba readers bayangkan!

(Kankurou: Huwaaa adek gue kenapa jadi kaya gitu?)

' _Kenapa sih orang jelek nggak pernah sadar kalau dialah sumber masalah?'_

Nama : Hyuuga Neji

Penyebab : a) Rambut kesayangannya terpaksa di amputasi karena terlindas kereta api

b) Ingin menjaga Hinata di RSJ

Kebiasaan : Menginginkan rambut panjang, Neji memakai rambut palsu dari tali rafia warna pink! Menebalkan alis (mirip Guy) dan brewokan. Selalu mengikuti Hinata kemanapun dengan mengendap- endap. Bisa dibilang Neji ini bodyguardnya Hinata yang siap sedia menjaga tuan putri dari bahaya yang mengancam. Bahkan Neji selalu membawa pistol yang sangat ampuh, yaitu... PETE!

Nama : Pein

Penyebab : a) Majalah bokepnya disita Konan

b) Pengen kawin lagi, tapi ditentang Konan

c) Pierchingnya ditelen Zetsu saat dilepas untuk dibersihkan. Zetsu yang lapar mengira itu adalah kacang lalu memakannya.

Kebiasaan : Membawa foto Luna Maya kemana –mana dan ngaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya.

_' Gosipnya sih, cewek yang bakal dinikahin Pein tuh si Luna Maya lo Jeng...'_

(Author dipanggang sama Ariel sedangkan Pein di mutilasi...)

Nama : Sasori

Penyebab : a) Tetap awet muda

b) Boneka kesayangannya hanyut saat terjadi banjir di markas akatsuki

' _Gara-gara Kisame tuh! Pake jurus nggak liat-liat tempat!' nunjuk-nunjuk Kisame. Yang ditunjuk cuek aja tuh..._

c) Wajah imutnya yang selalu dicubitin ibu- ibu yang nggak punya anak seimut itu alias anaknya jelek.

_Author dicekek ibu-ibu itu..._

Kebiasaan : Berpidato di halaman depan rumah sakit (dibatasi pagar) yang notabenenya adalah kebun binatang.

Ex:

Sodara- sodara sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air. Marilah kita semua bergotong- royong membangun rumah sakit jiwa ini dengan segenap hati dan sepenuh jiwa! Agar sebagaimana mestinya ayam yang berkokok dan susu yang membeku. Seputih kopi dan semerah susu adalah lambang kenistaan kita. Menjunjung tinggi tindakan autisme dan menjadikan kehiperaktifan dan kehiperbolaan sebagai landasan iidil bangsa manusia. Maka marilah kita sambut hari yang penuh bahagia ini, hari anti jiwa nista interlokal. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Jika ada kebenaran kata, saya ucapkan maaf yang sekecil-kecilnya.

Konoha, 31 Februari 9999

Atas nama bangsa sakit jiwa,

Sasori Hatta

Nama : Deidara

Penyebab : a) Ditinggalkan Sasori

b) Langkanya tanah liat, sehingga sulit dicari membuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan jutsunya

c) Dikira cewek dan digodain om-om girang, padahal kan... Banci tulen! Jelas saja Dei nggak terima

Kebiasaan : Berubah jadi gentleman dan suka menolong kakek- kakek ( Kakuzu ) nyebrang jalan.

( Kakuzu : Dasar bodoh! Aku nggak mau nyebrang jalan... Aku mau nyebrang kolam!)

Membuang sampah pada tempatnya, menyapu halaman, rajin menabung, rajin beribadah, dan romantis.

Ex:

Deidara pergi ke taman, trus liat bunga! Diambilnya bunga itu, dan dibacakan puisi seperti di bawah ini:

Oh bunga...

Betapa indah rupamu...

Wangimu begitu menggoda sukmaku...

Membelenggu jiwaku...

Membuncahkan gelora asmaraku...

Membuatku terlena...

Maukah kau bercinta denganku?

' _Stress '_

Nama : Kakuzu

Penyebab : a) Kekasihnya (uang) habis terbakar saat terjadi kebakaran di markas akatsuki

_' Tau? Kebakarannya kan gara-gara Kakuzu ketiduran waktu nunggu lilin untuk ngepet pas malam jumat kliwon. Lilinnya ambruk kesenggol author yang numpang lewat trus kena korden, kebakaran deh!'_

(Kakuzu: Jadi kamu biang keroknya? *Mendeathglare dan siap makan jantung author*)

_'Hehe... Peace! Kabuuuuuurrr...'_

b) Para anggota akatsuki pada ngutang dan nggak sanggup bayar

Kebiasaan : Menganggap daun itu uang, lalu membagi-bagikannya pada pasien lain.

_' Tumben...'_

( Kakuzu : iyalah... Kan Cuma daun! Kalau uang beneran, mana mungkin kubagi-bagikan... Enak saja!)

Nama : Konan

Penyebab : a) Pein pengen kawin lagi

b) Kertas-kertasnya dibuang Tobi karena dikira sampah

Kebiasaan : Ngesot sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, karena Ia merasa kakinya tak mampu lagi untuk melangkah ke masa depan.

( Tsunade: Terima kasih Konan! Berkat kau, aku tak perlu lagi membayar cleaning servis untuk mengepel...)

Tsunade dibungkus kertas lalu dibakar oleh Konan...

Nama : Orochimaru

Penyebab : a) Dikhianati Sasuke

b) Manda mati

c) Operasi plastiknya agar mirip Lee Min Hoo gagal total

Kebiasaan : Menari ular di tengah lapangan.

Melihat dapat menyebabkan muntaber, diabetes, kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

Nama : Kisame Hoshigaki

Penyebab : Karena menyebabkan banjir markas akatsuki ( Readers : kok bisa?)

_' Bisa dong, kan setelah melakukan itu langsung dirinnengan, ditsukuyomi, dibom, disambit, tubuhnya dimakan, dibungkus kertas koran, ditusuk pisau beracun, dibungkam lolipop, ditagih atas semua kerugian. Akhir kata, dia gila...'_

Kebiasaan : Nyemplungin apapun yang ditemui ke kolam atau genangan air terdekat! Apapun...

Ex:

Pasien-pasien RSJ, meja, kursi, hp, kulkas, kroset, tv, dkk

Tsunade : " Heh... Pada pulang sono! Waktu besuk sudah habis... Hus hus!"

Author : " Bawel ah..."

Tsunade : " Pergi nggak?" ngacungin tangan dengan deathglare

Author : " Iya- iya..."

Tsunade : " Iya nya satu kali saja!"

Author : " Iya- iya..."sambil kabur

Itulah keadaan rumah sakit paling mewah seantero negara Api.

**...Fin...**

Haaa...

Akhirnya selesai juga! Eh, ada satu pasien lagi lho...

Nama : Kaira Sasaki

Penyebab : Menulis fic berjudul ' ER ES JE'

Kebiasaan : Menunggu riview dari readers!

Riview plisss... .


End file.
